luminatifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrBlonde267/Kamen Rider vs. Rider Bracket Tournament
Kamen Rider has a huge history of incredible characters! The new series Kamen Rider Ghost debuted this month and has us super-pumped already. We see amazing battles on the show all the time, but we wanted to actually figure out who is the greatest rider of all time. We put together a bracket tournament and we're letting you, the fans decide! You get to vote on who you think would destroy everyone else in a fair fight! Vote for the riders you want to see duke it out in the next round. Will your favorites rise or fall? Share this link to rally fan support for your choices, and keep checking back to watch the battle continue. As always, we encourage debate in the comments. Click here to vote in ROUND ONE now! File:Kamen Rider Bracket.png| rect 4 3 55 54 Kamen Rider Shin rect 5 65 54 114 Kamen Rider Amazon rect 5 126 55 174 Kamen Rider Stronger rect 5 184 54 234 Kamen Rider Kabuto rect 5 244 54 294 Kamen Rider Skyrider rect 6 304 54 353 Kamen Rider J rect 5 365 55 414 Kamen Rider ZX rect 5 425 56 474 Kamen Rider ZO rect 5 485 54 535 Kamen Rider Super-1 rect 6 545 55 593 Kamen Rider Den-O rect 5 605 55 654 Kamen Rider Blade rect 6 665 54 714 Kamen Rider Ryuki rect 5 725 55 776 Kamen Rider Faiz rect 5 786 55 835 Kamen Rider Black RX rect 6 845 56 894 Kamen Rider Agito rect 5 905 55 954 Kamen Rider V3 rect 614 4 665 54 Kamen Rider Kuuga rect 616 65 666 115 Kamen Rider Ichigo rect 615 125 663 173 Kamen Rider Black rect 615 185 663 233 Kamen Rider Decade rect 615 245 664 294 Kamen Rider Kiva rect 615 305 664 353 Kamen Rider Ghost rect 616 366 664 414 Kamen Rider X rect 616 425 665 474 Kamen Rider OOO rect 615 485 664 534 Kamen Rider Drive rect 615 544 664 594 Kamen Rider Riderman rect 615 605 664 653 Kamen Rider Nigo rect 616 666 663 714 Kamen Rider Hibiki rect 615 725 665 773 Kamen Rider W rect 615 785 664 833 Kamen Rider Fourze rect 616 845 665 895 Kamen Rider Gaim rect 616 907 664 953 Kamen Rider Wizard rect 73 36 123 82 Round 1 rect 75 155 122 201 Round 1 rect 75 275 122 320 Round 1 rect 75 396 122 442 Round 1 rect 75 515 121 561 Round 1 rect 74 633 121 683 Round 1 rect 75 755 123 803 Round 1 rect 75 876 121 922 Round 1 rect 547 35 594 82 Round 1 rect 546 154 594 201 Round 1 rect 545 273 594 319 Round 1 rect 547 394 594 441 Round 1 rect 547 515 595 562 Round 1 rect 547 635 594 681 Round 1 rect 546 755 594 801 Round 1 rect 547 875 595 923 Round 1 desc none Category:Blog posts